KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN
by NARUKO96
Summary: AVISO: este fic tiene varias ideas de otros fic s de este anime. Y como no se me da bien lo del summary leedlo y comentad vale? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**OLAAAA Q TAL ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ASÍ QUE SED BUENOS CONMIGO**

**LOKI: ni en sueños*dice sususrrando***

**NARU: que as dicho *dice con un aura oscura rodeandola***

**LOKI: n-nada s-solo que me tengo que ir ADIOSS *dice corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo***

**NARU: NO HUYAS VUELVE AQUÍ *dice persiguiendolo con una mirada maniaca***

** CAPITULO 1**

Todo estaba en ruinas; las calles destrozadas, los coches en llamas y cadáveres por doquier.

Y en frente de todo esto estaban siete personas mirando con impotencia la tragedia. La décima generación de Vongola, si tan solo hubieran llegado un poco antes era el pensamiento general.

El nombre de aquella ciudad era Ragatti estaba situada en Italia y estaban protegidos bajo el manto de Vongola. Hasta que cierta famiglia IL DEMONI se enteró de esto y atacó la ciudad. Cuando Vongola recibió la llamada de ayuda de la ciudad fueron lo mas rápido posible, pero llegaron tarde.

Uno de ellos el de la mirada avellana era el más afectados de todos había asumido el puesto de décimo no hacia más de un mes y ver la ciudad así, todo era demasiado. Pero algo le decía que buscase por allí que encontraría algo, así que decidió hacer caso a su intuición.

_Chicos, separaros y buscad supervivientes_ dijo recibiendo un ``si ´´ general.

Buscaba y buscaba pero no hallaba nada. Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza cuando escuchó un sollozo. Empezó a buscar con desesperación para ver de donde provenía aquel sollozó hasta que lo encontró era de una niña que estaba debajo de los cuerpos inertes de sus padres. No aparentaba tener más de 4 años su pelo era de un castaño oscuro muy bonito y llevaba un vestido azul clarito que tenia varias manchas de sangre.

__N-no te a-acerques n-no m-me ha-hagas daño. A-aléjate _ _dijo la niña llorando y temblando.

Ante esto el esbozó una sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora que calmó a la niña y se desmayó y la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo.

Una niña había sobrevivido gracias al sacrificio de sus padres, la esperanza aún no había caído.

Cogió a la niña con cuidado cuando oyó que le llamaban.

_**Judaime!**

Fue corriendo con cuidado con la niña en brazos cuando vio a su guardián de la tormenta venir corriendo con una niña pelirroja entre sus brazos; otra superviviente.

_Gokudera!

_Judaime, la encontré en una iglesia dentro de una trampilla. Al parecer su hermana la metió dentro de la trampilla y utilizó su vida para salvarla.

_Pobre, yo también e encontrado a esta niña, sus padres utilizaron sus cuerpos para protegerla no tiene muchas heridas.

Fueron a reunirse con los demás cuando se encontraron con algo sumamente inesperado.


	2. Chapter 2

**NARU: OLAAA Q TAL? antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a Angely-chan por las buenas brivas y a .yaoi por los animos**

**LOKI:sin más aqui la conti de esta loca historía. KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO LE PERTENECE**

Fueron a reunirse con los demás cuando se encontraron con algo sumamente inesperado.

Siete, siete niñas habían sobrevivido a esa catástrofe.

Todas, parecían tener la edad de la niña que había encontrado Tsuna excepto una que tenia uno años. Ninguna parecía tener ninguna herida grave, excepto una que tenia su ojo derecho herido.

Estaban ya en la base Vongola de Italia en el ala de enfermería todos mirando las camillas en las que estaban depositadas las siete niñas.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que vieron como la niña que había rescatado Tsuna. Cuando la niña abrió los ojos vieron que eran de un azul clarito casi como el cielo.

_D-donde e-estoy y m-mi m-mama _ preguntó la niña temblando al parecer había quedado en shock.

Ante esto los demás no supieron que hacer. En eso entra un hombre con una fedora negra y un camaleón en su hombro.

_Veo que ya ha despertado una niña.

_R-reborn.

_Dame-Tsuna tu te encargaras de explicárselo y los demás también a las niñas que cada uno encontró.

_HIEEEEEE! Porque yo_ dijo mientras se agarraba los pelos.

_Etoo… chicos donde esta la niña?

Ante la pregunta de Yamamoto todos giraron la vista hacia atrás y vieron que la niña había desaparecido.

_HIEEEEEE! Donde se a metido la niña_ grito/ preguntó Tsuna.

_Tenemos que encontrarla, algo podría pasarle_ dijo Yamamoto preocupado.

_Esa niña a desaparecido al EXTREMO!

_Dividiros y encontradla_ dijo Reborn saliendo de la enfermería.

Buscaron por los pasillos, en las habitaciones, debajo de las sábanas e incluso dentro de los armarios; pero no la encontraban y esto ya les empezaba a preocupar.

_Donde se habrá metido la niña_ se preguntó Tsuna cuando oyó un sollozo. Miro detrás de una estantería y allí se encontraba la niña.

_N-no te acerques.

_Tranquila no voy a hacerte daño.

_Mi m-mama y m-i p-papa ya no v-vol-volverán verdad?

_Y-yo…

_Estoy sola_ dijo empezando a llorar.

_No estas sola.

_Eh?

_Digo que no estas sola yo estoy con tigo. Además de mis amigos y mi familia y unas niñas que sobrevivieron al igual que tú.

_En serio?

_En serio.

_Gracias_ dijo esbozando una sonrisa inocente y hermosa.

Después de eso Tsuna mientras llevaba a la enfermería a la niña empezaron a hablar y descubrió que su nombre era Tsukiyomi, que tenía 4 años y ayer justamente fue su cumpleaños. Eso último dejó triste a la niña pero inmediatamente Tsuna la animó. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería vieron que las demás niñas ya habían despertado.

**NARU: BENOOO YA SE QUE ES CORTITO PERO INTENTARE HACERLO LARGO OK? **


	3. Chapter 3

**NARU: OLAAA COMO ESTAN USTEDES?**

**LOKI: ESE NO ES EL GUIÓN!**

**NARU: NO?**

**LOKI: NO!**

**NARU: BUENO... ANTES K NADA QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A ANLE MOTO **

**LOKI: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO LE PERTENECE**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_Buscaron por los pasillos, en las habitaciones, debajo de las sábanas e incluso dentro de los armarios; pero no la encontraban y esto ya les empezaba a preocupar._

__Donde se habrá metido la niña_ se preguntó Tsuna cuando oyó un sollozo. Miro detrás de una estantería y allí se encontraba la niña._

__N-no te acerques._

__Tranquila no voy a hacerte daño._

__Mi m-mama y m-i p-papa ya no v-vol-volverán verdad?_

__Y-yo…_

__Estoy sola_ dijo empezando a llorar._

__No estas sola._

__Eh?_

__Digo que no estas sola yo estoy con tigo. Además de mis amigos y mi familia y unas niñas que sobrevivieron al igual que tú._

__En serio?_

__En serio._

__Gracias_ dijo esbozando una sonrisa inocente y hermosa._

_Después de eso Tsuna mientras llevaba a la enfermería a la niña empezaron a hablar y descubrió que su nombre era Tsukiyomi, que tenía 4 años y ayer justamente fue su cumpleaños. Eso último dejó triste a la niña pero inmediatamente Tsuna la animó. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería vieron que las niñas ya habían despertado._

**CAPITULO 3**

Unos meses después…

!BUMMMMM! (Sentimos los efectos sonoros pero no tenemos mucho presupuesto :P )

_Maldita mocosa vuelve aquí!_ gritaba un peliplateado persiguiendo a una niña.

_Intenta atraparme viejo canoso!_ gritaba una pelirroja de unos 4 años, de pelo largo hasta los hombros recogidos en unas coletas a cada lado, ojos verdes esmeralda y un vestido rojo con un arco y flechas en sus manos.

En eso aparece un castaño y una niña, el castaño la coge y la alza.

_Mou Hayami-chan no deberías hacer esto es peligroso_ dijo Tsuna quitándole el arco y las flechas.

_Oni-chan tiene razón Haya-chan te podrías caer y hacerte algo o podría pasarte algo peor_ dijo una niña castaña de 4 años pelo castaño hasta la cintura recogido por un lazo de color naranja, ojos azules como el cielo y un vestido del mismo color del lazo del pelo.

_Gomennasai Tsuna-sama, Tsukiyomi-sama_ dijo Hayami agachando la cabeza.

_Mou, no puedes llamarme Tsuki?_ preguntó la castaña.

_NO!, Tsukiyomi-sama es Tsukiyomi-sama_ dijo decidida.

_Hai, hai

_Ven aquí renacuaja, sumimasen Judaime_ dijo Gokudera alzándola y cargándola.

_Da igual Gokudera-kun, porque no vamos al comedor a desayunar?

_SI_ respondieron los tres.

En el comedor:

_Buenos días minna.

_Buenos días Tsuna / dame-Tsuna / Sawada al EXTREMO!/ Tsunayoshi / Vongola / herbívoro / Tsuna-nii_ saludaron todos.

_OHAIO Takeshi- nii, Kyoya-nii, Mukuro-nii, Ryo-nii, Lambo-nii, tío Reborn. Nagi-chan, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Takumi-chan e I-pin-chan_ saludó Tsuki a los del comedor. Nagi era una niña de 4 años pelo color morado con forma de piña **( NARU: lo siento pero no me pude resistir XD)** y un ojo del mismo color, en el otro lleva un parche con un dibujo de conejito, llevaba un vestido igual que el de Tsuki pero de color índigo es un poco tímida y fue encontrada por Mukuro; Kyoko era de la misma edad de Nagi, su pelo corto al igual que sus ojos eran de color miel, tenía un vestido como las demás pero de color morado y con un broche de pajarito el una parte de la cintura es muy inocente y le encantan los pasteles (**NARU: pasteles *¬*)** fue encontrada por Kyoya; Haru misma edad que las demás pelo color granate **(NARU: no se que color es me lo podéis decir?)** y ojos castaños además de un vestido amarillo tiene una actitud carismática y es muy activa Ryohei la encontró; Takumi es de la misma edad tiene el pelo largo y negro hasta la cintura sujeto por una diadema azul del mismo color que sus ojos un poco más oscuros que los de Tsuki siempre tiene una sonrisa en la cara y fue encontrada por Takeshi; I-pin tiene 3 años ojos violetas y pelo de color verde oscuro su actitud es muy madura para su edad y siempre está reprimiendo a Lampo por su actitud de vago Lampo la rescató y por último está Hayami ella tiene una actitud de los mil demonios solo es amable y obediente a Tsuki y a Tsuna cabe decir que la encontró Gokudera.

_Buenos días Tsuki / Tsuki-chan / Tsukiyomi / Tsuki-nee_ saludaron todos.

_Oe Sawada esa explosión a sida EXTREMA! **(NARU: no hace falta decir quien es no?) **

_Si, Gokudera y Hayami deben de haberse divertido mucho jajajaja_ dijo Yamamoto.

_NO NOS DIVERTIAMOS!_ gritaron al unísono.

_Además del alboroto rompieron muchas cosas. Eso quiere decir que oni-chan tendrá mucha más papeleo no?_ dijo inocentemente Tsuki.

Y ante aquella mención el castaño se fue a una esquina llorando con un aura deprimente a su alrededor haciéndoles a todos que les caiga una gota estilo anime por lo infantil que podía ser Tsuna.

_Oni-chan tranquilo ya te ayudaré_ dijo Tsuki con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que sacó de la oscuridad a todas las niñas que rescataron y que si no fuera por ella no sabrían que hacer con las niñas.

_Arigato Tsu-chan_ dijo ya recuperado aunque sabiendo que tendría que hacer el papeleo el solo.

_Judaime, lo siento_ dijo Gokudera de rodillas.

_Yo también Tsuna-sama_ dijo Hayami imitando la acción de Gokudera.

_N-no hace falta Gokudera-kun, Hayami-chan.

_Nee oni-chan podemos desayunar mi tripita hace sonidos_ dijo Tsuki sobándose la tripa.

_Si, será lo mejor_ dijo encaminándose hasta la mesa del ``pequeño ´´ comedor. **(LOKI: de pequeño nada es enorme/ NARU: es que no has visto el sarcasmo? ¬¬/LOKI –releyendo la frase- a si es cierto). **La verdad es que gracias a Tsuki todo no sería como lo es ahora, aún recuerda como pasó todo esto hace unos meses atrás.

**NARU: Y ESO ES TODO AMIGOS TAMBIEN NECESITO OCC´S PARA LAS PAREJAS DE DINO Y VARIA **

**LOKI: Y COMENTAD ASI ESTA VAGA HACE ALGO**

**NARU: QUE HAS DICHO -saca unos cuchillos-**

**LOKI: N-NADA -sale corriendo-**

**NARU: NO HUYAS**


	4. Chapter 4 TAKUMI

**NARU: OLAAA A TODO EL MUNDO ADEMAS DEL CAPITULO QUIERO INFORMARLES DE QUE QUITE AQUEL FIC PARA OCC´S YA QUE TENGO TODOS LOS CUPOS LLENO Y NO QUERÍA MOLESTAR A NADIE OK?**

**LOKI: **+ATADO Y AMORDAZADO A UNA SILLA+** JHINUHE -socorro!-**

**NARU: BUENO COMENCEMOS**

**_CAPITULO4: TAKUMI_**

_Flash back (hace unos meses)_

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería vieron que las niñas ya habían despertado.

Al principio todas se mostraban reacias a ellos, no comían, no dormían, prácticamente no se movían! Ya todos estaban desesperados, no sabían que hacer.

En eso un día una de las niñas desapareció, para ser exactos la niña que encontró Yamamoto.

Buscaron dentro y fuera pero no la encontraron, en eso vieron que tampoco Tsuki estaba con ellos. Entonces escucharon el grito de una de las sirvientas, salieron y lo que vieron no lo creían. Arriba en el tejado estaban las dos niñas, una intentando saltar mientras que Tsuki intentaba detenerla.

**_ POB/Tsuki_**

Esto es terrible, una de las chivas se ha ido y no sabemos donde está. En eso vi a la niña corriendo hacia arriba y yo la seguí.

Corría y corría hasta que llegue a la azotea y vi que la niña estaba llorando, su mirada era muy triste igual que la mía cuando desperté en la enfermería antes de hablar con oni-chan.

_Oye, espera!

_...

_Porque estas aquí arriba todos están buscándote abajo.

_..…

_**RESPONDEME!**

_Nadie…

_Eh?

_Ya nadie está conmigo_ dijo intentando tirarse por la terraza.

_**NO LO HAGAS!_** grité intentando que alguien me oyese y sujetándola para detenerla.

_**NO LO ENTIENDES, POR MI CULPA… PORMI CULPA MI PAPÁ MURIÓ!**

**_LO ENTIENDO!** Mis papas también murieron por mi culpa, pero esta no es la forma. **TU PAPA QUERIA QUE VIVIESES, EL DIO SU VIDA POR TI PORQUE TE QUERÍA, QUERÍA QUE FUESES FELIZ!**

_Que?

_El quería que fueses feliz, que vivieras sonriendo no echándote la culpa ni quitándote la vida. Además tú no estas sola.

_Eh?

_Digo que no estas sola ya que me tienes a mi, bueno en realidad también tienes a oni-chan y a su familia y a las chicas que sobrevivieron al igual que tu y yo. Así que no estas sola ya que tienes una segunda oportunidad una segunda familia.

_Yo…

_Por eso mismo, regresemos los demás nos esperan ne?

_Si_ dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

En eso resbalamos y nos caímos íbamos a morir, yo no quería acabar así. Entonces note como la otra chica me abrazaba para así ella recibir todo el golpe. No, yo no quiero esto oni-chan **SALVANOS!**

Cerramos los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto pero nunca llegó en vez de eso escuchamos un quejido, por inercia abrí los ojos y vi que el amigo de oni-chan, Takeshi-nii nos había salvado y había recibido él el impacto.

_Estáis bien?

_Si_ dije aliviada y viendo que a la otra chica no la había pasado nada.

_Y tú estas bien?

_Eh… si, estoy bien.

_Menos mal. Menudo susto nos habéis dado. La verdad si no fuera porque escuchamos el grito de Tsuki no habríamos llegado a tiempo.

_Porque…

_Eh?

_Porque me salvaste yo lo único que os he hecho desde que llegué fue ignoraros.

_Moo ya te lo dije no?

_El qué?

_Que somos tu segunda familia y que no te dejaríamos sola. A que no?

_Por supuesto.

_Gracias_ dijo sonriendo.

_Aunque tengo una pregunta_ dije

_Y cual es?

_Cómo te llamas?

_Eh?

_Es que desde que despertaste no nos dijiste tu nombre y la verdad me gustaría saberlo.

_Takumi, me llamo Takumi.

_Encantada, yo soy Tsukiyomi pero puedes llamarme Tsuki. Y el es Yamamoto Takeshi aunque yo lo llamo Takeshi-nii.

_Bienvenida a la familia Taku-chan.

**NARU: BUENO QUE OS A PARECIDO **

**MEREZCO TARTA, PASTE O TOMATAZOS¿?**

**EL SGUIENTE CAPITULO HABLARÁ SOBRE KYOKO, HARU, CHROMEE I-PIN COMENTAD CON IDEAS Y LAS QUE ME MANDARON SUS OCC´S NO OS ENFURRUÑEIS YA QUE SALDREIS DESPUES DE EL FLASH BACK OK**

**LOKI: HFUWEFI-nooo que alguien me ayude T-T -**

**NARU: NI SE TE OCURRA MOVERTE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NARU: OLA A TODO EL MUNDO K TAL? YA SIENTO EL RETRASO PERO ESK AKI DONDE ESTOY NO TENGO INTERNET Y TENGO K IR AL KINTO PINO PARA CONSEGUIRLO**

**BUENO SIN MAS PREANBIULO AKI ESTA EL CAPI**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**_

__Takumi, me llamo Takumi. _

__Encantada, yo soy Tsukiyomi pero puedes llamarme Tsuki. Y el es Yamamoto Takeshi aunque yo lo llamo Takeshi-nii._

__Bienvenida a la familia Taku-chan._

**_CAPITULO 5_**

(POB/NORMAL)

2 SEMANAS DESPUES…

Ya después del incidente de Takumi, todo fue mejorando poco a poco. Con el esfuerzo de Tsuki las niñas fueron abriéndose empezaron a comer y a moverse por el lugar aunque aún no hablaban con nadie.

Fue entonces que un día 4 de las 5 chicas empezaron a socializarse con Tsuki y con Takumi. Poco después empezaron a hablar con sus respectivos -hermanos-.

Nagi no se separaba de Mukuro y el se dio cuenta de que su nombre no le gustaba que le molestaba así que decidió llamarla Chrome.

Kyoko se apego tanto a Kyoya como a Ryohei. Ella fue abriéndose primero a Hibird y a Roll después a Kyoya y Ryohei la adopto como su hermana pequeña como a las demás niñas.

Haru le costó un poco ya que desconfiaba de todo y de todos hasta que un día intentó escapar y se cayó a un riachuelo al parecer ella no sabía nadar y Tsuki fue a ayudarla desde entonces no paraba de decir que se casarían y ella sería su futura esposa además de que no se separaba de ella desde entonces para nada.

I-pin era un caso diferente ya que ella no hablaba muy bien el idioma tanto Tsuki como Takumi la ayudaron y empezaron a enseñarle palabras simples y a escribir lo poco que sabían. Aunque al final tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a los mayores para ayudar a I-pin. Lampo y ella siempre discutían y al parecer ella tenía una miopía alarmante, desde entonces Lampo se empezó a llamar por I-pin ``mounstro de brócoli´´ -_-U

4 SEMANA DESPUES…

Todo iba bien las niñas ya estaban recuperadas del trauma, bueno no todas había una niña que aún no hablaba con nadie. Esa niña la había rescatado Gokudera, y cada vez que intentaba acercarse alguien lo golpeaba. Un día la niña desapareció, al igual que desapareció Takumi en su momento. Buscaron por todas partes pero no la encontraron y ya temían por ella. Hasta que oyeron una explosión todos temiendo lo peor fueron a ver y vieron aterrorizados que la niña tenía varias granadas y varios explosivos en el cuerpo y las manos.

_No os acerquéis!_ empezó a gritar la niña lanzando una granada hacia ellos.

Por suerte gracias a Gokudera y el sistema C.I.A. no les pasaron nada.

_**MARCHAROS, NO ME TOQUEIS SUCIA MAFIA! POR VUESTRA CULPA TODOS MURIERON, DIGISTEIS QUE NOS PROTEGERIAIS Y AUN ASÍ NOS ABANDONASTEIS!_** empezó a gritar la niña con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lanzaba varias dinamitas, pero esta vez no iban hacia los chicos sino hacia las niñas que estaban un poco más alejados de los demás.

Los chicos miraron aterrorizados como llegaban las niñas y ellas paradas por el miedo. En eso vieron a Tsuki apagar las dinamitas una por una con sus propias manos soltando varias lágrimas de sus ojos.

_N-no dejaré que dañes a mi familia_ dijo Tsuki ya después de apagar todas las dinamitas con las manos quemadas.

_**ME DA IGUAL! TODOS DESAPARECEREIS!_** gritó la niña lanzando mas dinamitas.

En eso las demás niñas reaccionan y empiezan a apagar también las dinamitas.

Ante esto la niña lanzó mas pero era tal la cantidad que se le cayeron de las manos ella por inercia cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio a las demás niñas apagando las dinamitas una a una.

_P-por que…

_P-porque no te dejaríamos sola, somos todos familia no?_ dijo Tsuki acercándose a ella.

_Familia?_ preguntó de nuevo.

_Si, puede que no seamos familia de sangre pero desde que ocurrió el accidente ellos nos han cuidado y nos han ayudado en todo. Como una familia, por eso no tienes que hacer eso. Además si intentas hacerlo de nuevo te detendríamos._ dijo Tsuki.

_Por qué?

_ Porque nunca te dejaría sola y los demás tampoco_ dijo sonriendo.

__No te dejaría sola, no te dejaría sola_ _era lo que se repetía en la cabeza de la niña. En eso empiezan a salirle lágrimas.

Después se arrodilla y se inclina ante Tsuki.

_**Perdóneme!_** dice mientras está inclinada delante de Tsuki.

_N-no tienes que hacer eso.

_Claro que si. Aunque yo la ignoré, usted siempre estuvo intentando estar a mi lado. Incluso cuando le lance las dinamitas usted las apagó y me dio una sonrisa. Por eso mismo merezco que me perdone.

_Ya te lo he dicho no necesitas disculpa. Aunque tengo una pregunta.

_Cual?

_Cómo te llamas?

_Hayami, me llamo Hayami.

_Pues encantada de conocerte Hayami, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi y bienvenida a la familia.

_**Arigato Tsukiyomi-sama!**

_No podrías llamarme solo Tsukiyomi o Tsuki?

_**NO! ** Tsukiyomi-sama es Tsukiyomi-sama!_ dijo Hayami con decisión.

_Deja vu _ dijeron los demás.-_- U (**NARU: es decir Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto…etc.**)

Desde eso Hayami no se separaba de Tsuki para nada y habeces se peleaba con las demás porque se acercaban demasiado a Tsuki.

(FIN/FLASHBACK)

**NARU: K OS A PARACIDO OS A GUSTADO?**

**MEREZCO PREMIO?**

** O UN TOMATAZO? COMENTAD CON ALGUNA IDEA OK? Y ESTE ES UN AVISO PARA LAS K ME MANDARON LOS OCC´S K EMPEZAREIS A SALIR DESDE EL CAPITULO K BIENE!**

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO**

**PAZ Y AMOR**


	6. Chapter 6

**NARU: OLA A TODO EL MUNDO! APASADO TIEMPO PERO DESDE DONDE ESTBA NO HABIA CASI INTERNET ASI PUES YA VOLVI!**

**LOKI: AUNKE NO PRECISIMENTE A ESTA CIUDAD POR TUS LECTORES SINO PORQUE MAÑANA EMPIEZAS EL COLEGIO**

**NARU: Y ME LO TIENES QUE RECORDAR... MIRA TE HE LIBERADO DESPUES DE LA TORTURA NO ME OBLIGUES A HACERTE ALGO PEOR OK? *aura oscura***

**LOKI: AHHH SI Y QUE ME VAS HA HACER *sonrie con sorna***

**NARU: YO NO... SI NO EL *dijo señalando su espalda***

**HIBARI: POR DESTRUIR LA PAZ ****_KAMIKOROSU *señala sus tomfas y se lanza hacia el*_**

**LOKI: KKKKYYYAAAAA! *se ba corriendo***

**NARU: BUENOOOO POR DONDE IBA... **

**AH! SI ...**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE SI NO TSUNA NO SERIA DAME Y TODOS LOS ARCOBALENO SERIAN ADULTOS Y HARIA LA DOMINACION MUNDIAL MUAJAJAJAJA...**

**LO SIENTO ESO ULTIMO HACED COMO SI NO LO HUBIERAIS OÍDO OK? n-nU**

** CAPITULO 6**

Ya después de desayunar con gritos, risas, unos _``te morderé hasta la muerte´´,_ otros **``kufufufu´´** y mas cosas, vino un mayordomo y se acercó a los chicos para avisarles de que habían venido unas personas a visitarles.

Entre esas personas se hallaban 4 chicas la primera tenía el cabello negro hasta la cintura, su figura era esbelta, era alta medía como 1.72cm, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la parte superior de la mano, su apariencia era algo fina y bien proporcionada su nombre era **Yami Ayuzawa** y tenía 16 años; la segunda chica tenía el cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, su flequillo completo que caía en punta hasta sus ojos, poseía 4 mecha 2 le llegaban hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, sus ojos eran de color zafiro, medía 1,60cm y su piel era como la porcelana, tenía 16 años y su nombre era **Michiru Toyotomi**; la tercera chica era de cabello corto hasta la nuca color blanco, unos flequillos algo largos hasta su cuello ambos lado, su piel era albina, sufre de heterocromía el ojo derecho azul claro y el ojo izquierdo verde menta, mide 1.50cm y tenía 15 años su nombre era **Nashi Kumo**; la cuarta chica era de unos 18 años tenía el cabello negro corto al término del cuello en el lado derecho y largo a la altura de sus senos, en el lado izquierdo con flequillo lateral que peina hacia el lado derecho de su frente. Sus ojos son plateados, enmarcados con largas y gruesas pestañas, y su tono de piel es tan pálido como la porcelana. Es muy alta mide aproximadamente 1,78cm de altura, tiene una figura esbelta y un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, con muy buenos atributos, pero sin exagerar. Tiene unos rasgos faciales muy delicados y finos, haciéndola visualmente atractiva y, por ende, llama mucho la atención de ambos sectores, tanto del femenino como del masculino. Ella además tiene perforaciones en ambas orejas en la derecha tiene cuatro perforaciones, y en la izquierda tres. El más importante y significativo para ella es el que tiene en la parte superior de su oreja derecha, en forma de garra con un corazón hecho de rubí y un tatuaje en forma de dragón negro que surca toda su espalda y llega a su abdomen. Utiliza siempre una cadena en forma de cruz que no se quita ni siquiera para bañarse. Todo su cuerpo está repleto de cicatrices, algunas muchísimo más profundos que otras, siendo su espalda y su estómago los lugares donde puedes localizar algunas que te cortan la respiración por lo terriblemente dolorosas que parecen, su nombre era **Marina Shimizu**. Además de estas chicas también estaban algunos integrantes de Varia como Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Mammon y Fran.

_MA-CHAN, MI-CHAN, NASHI-CHAN, YA-CHAN, XANXUS-NII, SQUALO-NII, FRAN-NII, LUSS-CHAN BIENBENIDOS!_ grito Tsukiyomi abalanzándose hacia ellos.

_Jajajaja ola Tsu-chan como te has portado?_ preguntó Michiru agachándose hacia ella mientras que las demás niñas se acercaban a ellos con los demás Vongolas.

_Si. Y como se han potado los oni-chan´s (**NARU: CON ESO SE REFIERE A XANXUS Y LOS DEMÁS DE VARIA)**

_Jeje más o menos bien se han portado n-n

_Ya.¬¬

_Yomi_ la llamó Xanxus desde su lugar con una sonrisa torcida muchos la llamaban Tsuki pero el la llamaba Yomi.

En eso Tsuki sale corriendo y se dirige a dar un abrazo a Xanxus, que este gustoso la carga. Aunque al principio no todo era así, cuando las niñas y los Varia se conocieron fue un gran escándalo lo que se formó.

**NARU: OLA QUE TAL OS A GUSTADO? MEREZCO REGALO O TOMATAZO? **

**EN EL PROSIMO CAPITULO TRATARÁ DE COMO VARIA Y TODOS SUS INTEGRANTES ES DECIR QUE LAS CHICAS TAMBIEN ESTAREIS EN EL SIGUIENTE Y ALGUNA QUE OTRA MAS **

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO**

**PAZ Y AMOR ^^**


End file.
